Un caballero en la ventana
by L-na012
Summary: Akane esta comprometida con Kuno,pero que ocurre cuando un corazón triste y solitario se cura y encuentra a su media naranja? Surgirá el amor o solo una imitación de el que no es lo que todo el mundo piensa que es...?Pansen y lean!
1. El comienzo

_**Holaaaa soy L-na8 autora también del one-shot "Muñeca de porcelana"**_

_**Bueno aquí va un nuevo fanfic :D que lo disfruten!**_

_**-blablablalba _-piensan los personajes**_

_**-**_**blablablabla_-hablan los personajes**

**-*blablabla*_-golpe (lo entenderán luego)**

Era una tarde lluviosa, una joven de cabello azul oscuro, estaba sentada frente a una ventana, sus ojos marrones color chocolate estaban repletos de lágrimas, vestía un camisón color amarillo vaporoso, que le llegaba un poco más de las rodillas. Su nombre es: Akane Tendo. Esa soy yo.

Mi padre, el gran Soun Tendo, me acaba de informar mediante una carta, ya que está de viaje, que cuando cumpliese la mayoría de edad, los 18, me casaría con el egocéntrico, odioso, y rico Kuno Takewaki. Lo peor de todo es que solo faltaban 5 meses para mi cumpleaños, y no quiero casarme tan pronto, todavía tengo mucho por vivir.

Aunque es mi obligación, soy hija única y heredera de el apellido Tendo, según papa casarme con el Duque Takewaki ayudaría mucho a nuestra economía familiar. Pero como que ayudaría? Somos ricos! Vivimos en un hermoso palacio, tenemos muchas sirvientas y mayordomos, aunque a mi las únicas que me importan son Kasumi, una doncella muy elegante y Nakibi, no tan elegante pero muy astuta.

Por la luz del ambiente pude adivinar que serian poco más de las 7 de la tarde. Hacia frio, ya que era invierno, pero a mí eso no me importaba estaba en un estado de shock y nadie ni nada me podría sacar de el.

Después de unas cuantas horas pensando acerca de mi vida, oí un leve sonido en la puerta.

-Señorita Tendo, es la hora de la cena, si desea bajar…

Era Kasumi, ella tan amable, siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro. no me extraña, está comprometida con uno de los hombres más amables y simpáticos de todo Japón, el Doctor Tofú.

-No tengo hambre gracias, iré a dar un paseo – le conteste con una sonrisa forzada

-Como desee

Y así se retiro, de mi habitación. A continuación me puse de pie y fui a mi armario, pensando que ropa me pondría.

Salir de mi casa con una minifalda de color azul aciano (**N/A: es un azul con tonos violetas, muy bonito ;D) **y con una camisa vaporosa de color blanco. Varias de mis asistentas insistieron en seguirme pero yo quería ir sola.

Caminaba por las calles de Nerima, me asombre mucho porque había bastante gente para ser la hora que era, pero no le di mucha importancia, yo seguí caminando…

Había dejado de llover, asique no me moleste en llevar un paraguas.

_-Yo no quiero casarme, ni siquiera le amo, solo le conozco de la escuela, y siempre me estaba acosando, no comparte ningún a afición con migo, además tiene una hermana muy molesta, Kodachi, y no es que me apetezca ser parte de su familia, aunque si eso es lo que mi padre ha decidi…_

*POF*

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, me había chocado con alguien o con algo.

-eee… lo siento mucho! –dije agachando mi cabeza cordialmente

Cuando levante mi cabeza vi a un chico de ojos azules, de un color tan inmenso que si continuaba mirándome a los ojos seguramente me ahogaría en ese mar. Su pelo lo tenía recogido en una trenza que reposaba en su espalda, su boca sostenía un okonamy, hecho por mi gran amiga Ukyo. Tenía una expresión de dulzura y a la vez una cara seria. Vestía con una camisa china de mangas largas de color naranja y un pantalón largo también de color negro.

-No te disculpes, a sido mi culpa –dijo con su voz masculina

Me moví con un paso hacia la derecha, pensando lo apuesto que era ese chico, para seguir con mi marcha, cuando agarro mi mano y dejo algo en ella. Se fue corriendo, dejándome a mí con una cara de tonta impresionante.

Abrí el papel, en el encontré una frase en ingles: _Don't worry, be happy :D _** (N/A: traducción- no te preocupes se feliz) **Inconscientemente en mi rostro se formo una sonrisa, y esa simple nota de un desconocido pudo apartar aquellos pensamientos que me ponía tan triste durante un buen rato.

Al volver a casa, lo primero que hice fue ir a darme un baño, después volví a mi cuarto aun sin cenar, y me puse de nuevo mi pijama amarillo, después puse el papel arrugado que me havia entregado el chico, en un tablón de corcho que había en una de las paredes de mi cuarto.

**Gracias por leer, por favor mándenme reviews, por cualquier cosa, para criticar, dar ideas, felicitar o simplemente para hablar jajaja**

**XXX Besos :D**

**PD: los personajes no me pertenecen, esto solo lo hago con fines de entretenimiento y diversión, sique no me denunciéis ;D**


	2. Y es el

**Holaaa! Aquí va la continuación del primer cap. de Un caballero en la ventana. Gracias a Sandy por su rewiew ¬.¬…espero que este tenga más éxito :D**

**PD: los personajes no me pertenecen! Pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, y esto solo lo hago con fines de entretenimiento ;D**

(Al volver a casa, lo primero que hice fue ir a darme un baño, después volví a mi cuarto aun sin cenar, y me puse de nuevo mi pijama amarillo, después puse el papel arrugado que me había entregado aquel chico, en un tablón de corcho que había en una de las paredes de cuarto)

_Tenía frio, una sensación muy incómoda, para mi gusto, pero alguien deposito sobre mis hombros una cálida chaqueta color naranja, era la chaqueta de aquel extraño chico, me gire muy asustada sin saber lo que ocurría cuando le vi sonriéndome, con esa sonrisa, esos dientes perfectos, y ese mar por ojos. Sentí como poco a poco se acercaba a mí, pero no le detenía, no me importaba…_

_-Akane... –dijo rozando mis labios_

*PA – PA –PA*

Nabiki se asomo por la puerta, trayéndome una taza de té

-Señorita Tendo, su profesor de equitación le está esperando fuera

-Oh! No me diga que son más de las diez! O.O se me a echo tarde!, hoy tampoco desayunare, gracias por su aviso ^.^

-De nada Señorita, me retiro

Salte de mi cama dirigiéndome hacia mi armario una vez más para ponerme mi ropa de equitación, unos pantalones negros muy apretados, unas botas aptas para este deporte y con una camiseta de manga corta blanca, los guantes de color negro y el casco blanco.

Cuando me ponía el casco mi cabellos no se veían ya que, hacia unas semana Ukyo me reto a cortármelo corto, y como nunca rechazo un desafío, ahora esta corto.

Salí de mi cuarto, y me dirigí a la parte trasera de la mansión donde estaban los establos. Cepillando unas sillas estaba mi profesor, tendría unos 23 años, era un hombre joven, realmente era apuesto, pero no era mi tipo, era demasiado "campestre" si se puede decir asi, su nombre era Ryoga, Ryoga Hibiki.

-Hola! Srt. Tendo , le traigo a su caballo…? –me dice con su sensual voz

-Si por favor…, a Ryoga… llameme Akane, me gusta más!

-Como desee Srt. Ten…. Akane perdón ^^

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos llega Bailahora, mi yegua, ella es blanca como la nieve, es menuda, no es de las lleguas mas altas que e visto, perfecta para mi tamaño. Es muy elegante, su silla es de color negro y en las patas lleva una especie de calcetas-protectores de color verde. Sencillamente es perfecta.

Me subo a ella sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo, y me pongo a trotar, como todos los días…

-…como todos los días…. –digo en un suspiro que ni mis propias orejas alcanzan a oír

-Bien Akane, empieza con unos giros laterales al trote

-De acuerdo!

Le doy unos golpes a Bailahora y esta obedece inmediatamente

Al acabar la clase, me desmonto, y me quito el casco para descansar

-ee… jejeje Akane te gustaría que saldramos a dar una vuelta a hablar sobre las competiciones…jejejeje –me dice tocándose la cabeza desesperadamente

-osea una cita?

-si eso… jajajjajajaj

_Esta completamente rojo, estará nervioso supongo…. A no.. no puedo salir con él a Ukyo le gusta mucho no le puedo hacer eso…. –pienso_

-lo siento Ryoga, tengo planes quizás otro día… ^^

Vuelvo a mi habitación bastante animada, las clases de equitación siempre me animan, voy al baño y me tomo un baño relajante. Cuando salgo me pongo una toalla alrededor de la cabeza y otra por el cuerpo, llego a mi cuarto, y la veo… esa carta… la portadora de mis problemas… esa carta la que lleva escrita mi compromiso con Takewaki Kuno.

Apoyo mi cabeza en la mesa y empiezo a llorar, no me importa nada, me gustaría que estuviera mi madre aqui con migo pero no es posible mi madre murió hace años y mi padre se fue tras de ella a los meses.

TOC-TOC-TOC

-ee? –levanto mi cabeza asombrada, pero esto no quita para que mis lagrimas sigan fluyendo por mi rostro. Y le veo, le veo a el… me seguirá? Como sabe que vivo aquí?

**Jajajaja y aquí acaba les dejo con la intriga para que tengan mas interés en la continuación! Jijijiji ^^ bueno dejen sus rewiews por favor!**


	3. Estoy segura

**Hola lo primero de todo es decir que los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen y que esto solo lo hago con fines de entretenimiento y para pasar un buen rato, lo 2 esq gracias a la gente que sigue leyendo esta historia y que MANDENME SUS REVIEWS :D**

Apoyo mi cabeza en la mesa y empiezo a llorar, no me importa nada, me gustaría que estuviera mi madre aquí con migo pero no es posible mi madre murió hace años y mi padre se fue tras de ella a los meses.

TOC-TOC-TOC

-ee? –levanto mi cabeza asombrada, pero esto no quita para que mis lagrimas sigan fluyendo por mi rostro. Y le veo, le veo a él… me seguirá? Como sabe que vivo aquí?

_Estoy segura de que lo ha dicho  
_TOC-TOC-TOC

Vuelvo a escuchar, me levanto me acomodo un poco el pelo, me seco las lagrimas, aunque aun se nota la presencia de estas

-Tú eres el chico con el que me encontré el otro día no…?

No contesto tenía su rostro inclinado hacia abajo y estaba rojo como un tomate, muy sonrojado… Entonces caí en la cuenta, aun no me había cambiado solo una pequeña toalla cubría mi cuerpo. Inconscientemente me levando y elevo mi mano para darle un bofetada, pero esta es interrumpida por la mano de él, su otra mano ahora sujeta mi toalla para que no se cayese

-Antes de pegarme piensa que se te va a ver todo, anda vístete, que quiero presentarme cordialmente

Cierra la ventana y se gira aun con su rostro un poco sonrojado

-es un pervertido… -dijo susurrando-. Aunque…. Me sujeto la toalla eso quiere decir q es honesto y amable… jijijiji y encima muy guapo ^^

Me pongo una falda verde ceñida por la cintura y luego con volantes de diferentes tonalidades hasta la rodilla, y un cinturón blanco en la cintura.

Salgo por la ventana de mi cuarto y me posiciono delante de el

-de que querías hablar con migo…?  
Levanta la cabeza, y a continuación se pone de pie, ya que estaba sentado.

-El otro día nos encontramos por casualidad no? Bueno pues ahora me quiero presentar formalmente… -empieza a frotarse la manos y a jugar con sus dedos, supongo que esta nervioso-…. Digo que…que si quieres a ir a tomar un helado….

-sip….encantada… mi nombre es Akane, Akane Tendo

-encantado Akane, yo me llamo Ranma, Ranma Saotome

Llegamos a la heladería "Relina", es muy famosa por sus innumerables cantidades de sabores y tipos de helados, esta es la primera vez que voy, ya que es muy cara. Pero… este chico, Ranma…, va vestido con ropas muy normales, como si tuviese el dinero justo para comer y vivir sin ningún capricho, no entiendo cómo me ha podido traer a un sitio como este…

-Ranma…no quiero ser poco cortes…pero no prefieres que invite yo…? –le dije con la mejor sonrisa que pude intentando ocultar mi duda-.

-No te preocupes de eso ok? –dijo alegremente sin preocupación alguna

-Bueno de acuerdo ^^

-Que quieren de tomar?

-Yo un cucurucho de vainilla

-Para mi uno de chocolate

Quién diría como en las películas el de chocolate y yo de vainilla… quizá esto no sea más que una película más de mi vida…

-Bueno charlemos, tienes hermanos..? Hermanas? Que es de tu vida? –empezó diciendo para que no resultara una "cita" un poco desagradable-.

-Aver… por donde empiezo… soy hija única mis padres murieron hace tiempo… vivo en la mansión de lo alto de la colina, por lo que supongo que sabrás que soy rica, no tengo novio pero si tengo un… dejarlo… que mas quieres saber…? -ahora que lo pienso el es un completo desconocido… qué diablos hago hablando con él?

-Bueno…pues no se…. Cuántos años tienes?

-17 pronto cumpliré 18

-Yo tengo 18

-Bueno ahora me toca a mí…. Hermanos? Hermanas? Cuéntame un poco de tu vida

-pues… un hermano Kaiwakune, pero le llamo Kai, hermanas no, y mis padres… -su rostro cambio, como si también los hubiera perdido como yo… - mis padres desaparecieron hace mucho tiempo, mi tío dice que su avión se estrello en un viaje de negocios…pero bueno no se puede hacer nada no?

Levanto su rostro con esa sonrisa tan mágica

-Bueno … -seguí entablando una conversación- respecto a lo que paso antes en mi habitación… gracias por sujetarme la toalla… no me habría gustado que un extraño me viese…

-jajajaj de nada, pero ya no soy un extraño… o si?

-Siempre lo serás… pervertido

-Pechos planos

-Asique te fijaste ee? PERVERTIDO!

-CLARO QUE ME E FIJADO QUIEN SO SE IBA A FIJAR EN UNA CHICA TAN BON…..

-Ranma….

-eeeee… buena vamos a pagar que ya es tarde

Se levanto rápidamente con una mano por detrás de la cabeza, y sonriendo de una manera tan estúpida que me daba vergüenza ajena… estoy segura que iba a decir que soy bonita…

**Bueno aquí acaba el 3º cap, gracias por segui leyendo mándenme sus reviews :D **

**14-6-2012 L-na**


	4. Mi Caballero

**.Hola! Aquí de nuevo con el capítulo número 4 de "Un caballero en la ventana", los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen y solo los cojo prestados para este fanfic asique no me denunciéis ^^ Espero vuestro reviews **

**-blablabla – habla el personaje**

**-**_**blablablabla—piensa el personaje**_

_********* - **_**cambio de escena**

**Mi Caballero**

Después de salir de la cafetería estábamos los dos muy cayados, hombre estaba siendo una situación muy embarazosa, bueno intentare romper el hielo

-y Ranma vamos a ir a algún sitio más…?

-Asique te e gustado eeee? Si no, no pedirías continuar esta cita ¬¬ -me dijo acercando su cara a la mía con una expresión de burla

-Tonto, pues nada hasta otro día me vuelo a casa

-Pues nada marimacho si sigues así de brusca nadie se va a enamorar nunca de ti JA! -dijo girándose en sentido contrario y las manos detrás de la cabeza

-BAKAAAAAAA -saque mi mazo de ******** (información privilegiada) y le pegue con todas mis fuerzas

Y hay va, el guapísimo Ranma Saotome volando por los cielos de Nerima

Llegue a mi casa….pero que digo? Llegue a mi Mansión, salude a Kasumi y a Nabiki y me subí a mi cuarto, mire la carta otra vez, una sonrisa de medio lado surgió en mi cara

-No voy a permitir que me arruines la vida –dije en apenas un susurro

La arrugue y la tire a la basura, me mire al espejo y sonreí, realmente estaba contenta

-Solo una pregunta… sueles hablar sola?

-AAAAAAAAAAA! –grite lo más fuerte que pude-. Hace cuanto que estas hay? –dije con mi mano en mi pecho jadeante.

-Pues…. Desde que has dicho no sé qué de arruinarte la vida –dijo mirando hacia el techo y con un dedo posado en la mejilla

-Aja…. Asique el gran Ranma ha venido a la ventana de una pobre chica para preguntarle q…?

-Para preguntarte no, para decirte que lo siento como me he comportado antes…

-Entonces se podría decir que eres Un Caballero en la ventana….?

-Sí, más o menos eso, ven tengo un secreto para ti -salta de la ventana, se pone depie en mi cuarto y me coge, vuelve a salir por la ventana -. Agárrate fuerte, no te vayas a caer.

-KYAAAAAAAAA!

-Deja de gritar en mi oreja! Me vas a dejar sordo!

-Lo siento es que tengo miedo -dije en un susurro

-No deberías teniendo miedo estando a mi lado –me dijo al oído

Diciendo esto me abrazo aún más fuerte, y yo coloque mi cabeza entre su hombro y su cuello, mientras saltábamos por encima de los tejados. Quien nos viera pensaría, y con razón, que somos una perfecta pareja de novios.

-_mmmm… realmente me gusta como huele…_ -pensé, y a continuación de esto todo se volvió oscuro, supongo que me dormí.

-Akane…akane…akane…despierta akane

Abrí los ojos lentamente, sentía como si mis parpados pesasen toneladas, y le vi a el moviendo su mano por delante de mi cara, y para mi opinión muy cerca de ella.

-Oye que haces tan cerca mía? –dije intentando ocultar mi rubor

-Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien se durmió en mis brazos

-Ya bueno…pero oye donde estamos..?

**Gracias por leer! Espero sus reviews,esq… se me a agotado las ideas… jijijijij ^^ lose, lose este capitulo es micrómetro pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo con lo del verano y eso.**

**Besos XXX**


	5. Esta es mi vida

**Nihao! Lo primero de todo gracias a los que siguen leyendo mi pequeña historia ^^ y lo segundo que los personajes no me pertenecen solo lo hago con fines de diversión.**

_Esta es mi vida_

-Ranma….dónde estamos? –dije frotándome los ojos ya que acababa de despertar

Me incorpore apoyándome en su hombro, ya que el ya estaba de pie y dijo

-Esta es mi casa, bienvenida

Ante mi había un camino de tierra perfectamente aplanado, alrededor de el unos enormes jardines, acompañados de enormes árboles que cubrían de sombra todo y señales de madera señalando distintos lugares, al fondo de este camino había una mansión con un gran porche y unas altas columnas que sostenían el balcón del segundo piso, el tejado es azul, y las paredes blancas, detrás nuestra había una barrera para los coche y en un lateral había una cabina donde supongo que estaba un portero, o algo por el estilo, incluso diría que es más grande que mi mansión.

-No está mal –dije con indiferencia

-Venga no me digas que no te sorprendió –dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado y abrazándome por detrás.

Me reí, de verdad su comentario me hizo gracia- bueno un poco, pensaba que andabas justo de dinero –a continuación gire mi cabeza quedándome muy cerca de su cara.

-Hey, te quejas de que te cojo pero ahora no dices nada…? –susurro con una voz seductora

Me di cuenta de la situación y me separe lo más rápido que pude dirigiéndome hacia la casa por ese gran corredor. Le oí reírse a mis espaldas.

-Parece que va a llover –dije mirando el cielo

-Sí, será mejor que entremos.

Al abrir la puerta, se oyeron unos pasos acercándose rápidamente. Ante nosotros un señora tendría unos 50-55 años su pelo Cataño recogido en un moño, era regordeta y bajita, traía el típico uniforme de sirvienta, con el delantal blanco.

-Bienvenido, Señor Saotome, veo que ha traído a una acompañante.

-Sí, Sra Giogia, al parecer va a llover, prepárele a la un baño caliente

-Por supuesto señor, su hermano pequeño está de viaje con la escuela, ha llamado para comunicárnoslo llegara en un par de semanas.

Ya no había duda realmente esa era su casa, observe más detenidamente la habitación, la puerta por la que habíamos entrado era enorme más alta de lo normal de color caoba, el suelo era de mármol, y ante nosotros había una escalera que en la parte más baja se ensanchaba, a ambos lados de la habitación habían otras dos puertas no tan grandes como la principal pero más grandes de lo normal también.

-Ven Akane sígueme –dijo Ranma girándose hacia a mí.

Le seguí y entramos a una habitación no tan lujosa como las demás, aunque no se quedaba corta, tenía unos sillones de color rojo pasión y las patas de madera de pino, en el centro había una mesita de café, muy típica de las costumbres occidentales, en el lateral de la habitación había una chimenea, y una pequeña televisión encima de una estantería.

Se sentó en uno de los sofás y me miro con una mirada cómplice, le seguí y me senté en un sofá opuesto al de el. A continuación vino un mayordomo y dejo unas tazas de té en la mesita, y se retiró.

-Bueno y porque me traes aquí…? –dije rompiendo el hielo

-Pues como dijiste que era Un caballero en la ventana, en la ventana sí, pero me faltaba demostrarte que también era un caballero.

-Y esto se lo muestras a todas las chicas o solo a mi…? –dije con una sonrisa pícara, y de medio lado

-Si te digo la verdad hace tiempo que no traigo nadie a casa

-Y porque no traes a nadie…? Y a mí sí?

-No traigo a nadie porque e aprendido que la gente tienes más interés en el dinero que en la persona y a ti te e traído porque te comportaste con migo como si fuera una persona normal.

-Es que…pensaba que eras una persona normal…

-Por eso también no visto muy elegante

Encendió la televisión, y estaba el canal del tiempo

-_Se acerca una gran tempestad se ruega a los habitantes de Nerima que no salgan de sus casas hasta dentro de unas semanas –_dijo la chica del tiempo-_ y a continuación les dejamos con los deportes –_a continuación apago la televisión

-Sera mejor que llames a tu casa, la tempestad pronto empezara, no te va a dar tiempo volver a casa, además no te sabes el camino de vuelta, ya que te traje yo… -dijo mirándome a los ojos y con una sonrisa pícara, esto hizo que me enrojeciera y aparte la vista.

-Entonces será adecuado que llame a casa como tu dices…

Me levante y llame a mi casa

-Kasumi…? No me prepares la comida, me voy a quedar en casa de un amigo durante unos días, por la… a tú también lo has escuchado? Bueno hasta dentro de unos días –colgué

-Venga señorita Tendo, el baño ya está listo ahora le conduciré a su habitación, sígame

-Claro


	6. Incidente

**Lo primero, muxisimas gracias a todo el mundo que me escribió reviews, quienes me animaron a continuar, y a sacar huecos para continuar escribiendo, bueno aquí va mi capitulo ^^**

Seguí a la por el gran pasillo de la casa, después de unos minutos se paró en seco, se giró y me abrió la puerta del baño.

-Aquí tiene el baño Señotita, la habitación de la derecha es la suya, la del Señor Saotome esta tres puertas hacia la izquierda, espero que pase una agradable estancia.

-Gracias –le sonreí y me metí dentro de la pequeña habitación.

El baño era como el de mi casa, típico de un baño japonés, dividido en dos, la primera parte con la lavadora y la cesta de la ropa y la segunda con la bañera y demás.

Me desvestí poco a poco, no sé porque pero me agradaba el aroma que tenía el lugar, un leve toque a jazmín que hacía que me hipnotizara, me metí en la bañera, y cerré los ojos, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí metida pero, de pronto oí un ruido, era la puerta del baño se estaba abriendo, me puse alerta, cualquier pervertido podría estar espiando.

-Eee… Akane estas hay? –era Ranma, que hacia entrando al baño cuando sabe que me estoy bañando?

-Ranma que haces aquí?, sabes de sobra que me estoy bañando! –dije medio gritando

-Eee…tranquila yo solo vengo porque la está muy liada en la cocina y me ha dicho que te traiga tu pijama –note un tono de desinterés, acontinuacion oi como dejo el pijama encima de la cesta de la ropa y se giró para salir.

-Oye Ranma…

-Dime… -se paró en seco y giro la cabeza, todo esto lo se porque la puerta que separa las dos partes del baño es translucida, no se veía con claridad pero algo si que se podía distinguir.

-Sabes que eres un pervertido no..?

Abrió la corredera que separaba ambos cuartos como si nada, rojo como un tomate, con cara de enfado y dijo – eso no es verdad! Yo solo e venido porque me lo dijeron!

Silencio…solo silencio

De repente, Salí de mi estado de shock, y le tire lo primero que tuve a mano, el taburete, a continuación, el cubo y todo lo que pude, rápidamente el cerro la puerta y salió lo más rápido que pudo.

-Definitivamente es un pervertido

Salía del baño, después de aquel relajante baño, me puse el pijama que me había dejado, era un camisón lila, que me llegaba un poco menos que a la mitad del muslo, era muy suelto, y la manga eran cortas y el medio del camisón habían unas letras en un tono más oscuro en las que ponía _I'm cute._

Me dirigí a mi habitación y deje encima de la cama las toallas que había utilizado, la habitación no sería poco más grande que la de mi casa, una cama en el centro, a la izquierda una cómoda y un espejo, y a la izquierda un gran ventanal donde se podía observar el gran jardín de la casa y el estanque que lo acompañaba.

salí de mi cuarto y justo me encontré también por el pasillo a Ranma, quien sostenía en su cabeza una bolsa de hielo.

-Lo siento…-dije en un suspiro, sin esperar que me oyese

-Te tienes que controlar… -dijo sin parase siquiera

-Oye espera déjame que te cure ese chichón –diciendo eso cerré la puerta de mi cuarto a mis espaldas y salí detrás de él

Se sentó en sofá con las piernas cruzadas y con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Iré a por el botiquín -me levante de mi asiento y fui a por el.

Cuando volví Ranma, aun sostenía la bolsa de hielo en su mejilla, y con su cara de pocos amigos, me senté a su lado y abrí el botiquín.

-Ranma… puedes quitar el hielo..? –dije con el tono de voz lo más agradable que pude.

-Y porque tendría que hacerlo…? –dijo sin mirarme a la cara

Ni siquiera me limite a contestar, le di un golpe en la nuca, haciendo que se sorprendiera, y que soltase la bolsa la cual cayo al suelo.

-Pero que..? –dijo ahora girando la cabeza

Pude ver que tenía un corte en la mejilla y varios moratones por la cara, cogí el desinfectante, moje un trozo de papel y empecé a aplicárselo por la herida.

Mientras con una mano retiraba su flequillo, con la otra se lo aplicaba, oí un pequeño y ahogado grito de dolor y de pronto unas fuertes manos que sujetaban mis muñecas.

-Te duele mucho? –no le di tiempo a contestar- Lo siento, a veces me paso…

-No te preocupes, escuece un poco pero ha sido todo mi culpa…

-Valla al menos lo admites –dije con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Continué con mi labor, estábamos muy cerca al igual que en mi sueño de hace unos días, pero no me importaba de verdad se sentía muy bien a su lado, además se le notaba en la cara que era tímido, no se iba atrever a hacer nada. Sentí un fuerte dolor en mis muñecas, el seguía agarrándomelas.

-Ranma puedes soltar mis muñecas empieza a doler…

-Si claro…! –diciendo eso las soltó y las puso en sus muslos

-Bueno creo que esto ya está –dije girándome hacia el botiquín y guardando todo

**Gracias a todos por aver leído hasta aquí!...ya no sé cómo continuar asique si teneos alguna idea me vendría muy bien ^^ No olviden dejar sus Reviews **


	7. Primer dia

**Y aquí está la continuación de mi historia gracias a todos por darme ánimos y pequeñas ideas que me inspiran, los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Rumiko Takahashi, siento las faltas de ortografía y los agradecimientos están al final del cap!**

_El primer día:_

Anoche después de cenar, unos platos de fideos que las cocineras de la casa prepararon, salio el tema de la cocina, es decir cocinar, y no es que se me dé demasiado bien el arte en la cocina, pero me ofrecieron darme unas pequeñas clases, a lo que acepte encantada, después de eso todos nos retiramos, y me fui a mi habitación, lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertarme, encima de la cama, el cansancio pudo conmigo y no pude espera unos segundos más.

Salí de mi cuarto, y me fui a tomar un baño, lo que más me gusta después de levantarme, es un buen baño caliente.

Ahora mismo estoy saliendo del baño y me dirijo al comedor, una gran sala, alargada, con una mesa en el centro capacitada para unas 50 personas, de color madera, y algunos detalles en oro, en un lado de la habitación unos grandes ventanales con cortinas rojas, y el suelo es tapizado también de color rojo.

Me siento, y unos minutos más tarde llega Ranma, solo con los pantalones, y una toalla alrededor del cuello.

-_En verdad si que es guapo…-_mis mejillas se sonrojan ante este pensamiento

-Buenos días Akane, dormiste bien? –dijo acercándose a la mesa y sentándose en la silla opuesta a la mía-.

-Sí, gracias, tu? –dije con una sonrisa alzando mi rostro

-Muy bien gracias, pronto nos servirán el desayuno –dijo a la vez la cual se secaba el pelo con la toalla que llevaba-.

Mire a través de la ventana, aun hacia mal tiempo, pero si me daba prisa podría volver a casa, por la puerta vi aparecer a una nueva sirvienta, esta era joven y un poco más alta que yo, con su pelo rubio recogido en un moño, según me dijo Ranma se llamaba Laura Pereza, es decir, la Srta. Pérez, dejo unos platos con tostadas y magdalenas en el centro de la mesa, leche caliente, y leche fría, mantequilla, aceite y demás alimentos para el desayuno.

Cogí una tostada, y le puse aceite y sal por encima, después puse un poco de leche caliente en mi vaso y me lo bebí, al final acabe tomando una magdalena y varias tostadas.

En cambio Ranma se había tomado todo lo que yo había dejado, es un glotón.

-Eres un gordo –dije aun bebiéndome mi vaso de leche-. Por cierto hoy volveré a mi casa…

-Si bueno… oye? Que es eso de volverte? Es que no estas a gusto? -dijo alterándose y apoyando sus manos en la mesa y poniéndose de pie.

-Pues si… a mejorado un poco el tiempo, y aprovechare para volver, noes que no este a gusto pero estoy más cómoda en mi casa…-le miraba de reojo.

-Bueno haz lo que quieras niña tonta –dijo levantándose y dándome la espalda

-Eres un maleducado, consentido, y estúpido ricachón lo sabias? -dije gritándole

-mff –bufo alejándose por la puerta

Después de recoger la ropa con la que había llegado a la casa, le prometí a la que le devolvería el pijama prestado cuando lo lavase en mi casa, cogí un paraguas que me prestaron por si acaso y me dispuse a salir de la casa cuando una fuerte mano agarro la mia, haciendo que me detuviera, gire mi cabeza y le via el, el engreído de hace apenas unos minutos.

-Por favor…no te vayas….lo de antes no lo dije enserio….aprecio tu compañía, entiendo si estas enfadada pero por favor no te vayas… -me dijo con esos lagos por ojos de una manera muy suplicante y sincera, se podría decir que parecía un niño pequeño.

-Já! Asique ahora me pides disculpas no?, y a parte de tus suplicas por qué motivo me tendría que quedar más…? –dije con una sonrisa de medio lado y con una voz picara.

Se levantó del todo ya que estaba un poco inclinado, pero sin dejar de soltar mi mano, -bueno… según recuerdo le prometiste a las cocineras que ibas a ser su nueva alumna no?

En eso tenía razón, no las podía dejar plantadas de esa manera, bueno por esta vez me quedare.

-Está bien… me has convencido… pero al menos déjame volver un poco a casa para coger un poco de ropa…

-De acuerdo pero por si acaso te acompañare –dijo saliendo por la puerta aun sin soltar mi mano.

Caminamos por la calle en silencio por la calle, por culpa de que encontramos a un amigo del Furinkan tuvimos que soltar nuestras manos, pero todo lo bueno acaba no?

Llegamos a mi casa, afortunadamente no nos había llovido por el camino. Cuando entramos nos encontramos a una muy preocupada Kasumi, le dije que me iba a volver a ir y que solo venia por unas cuantas cosas.

Entramos a mi habitación y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en mi cama, empecé a sacar camisetas y pantalones de mi armario y a ponerlos en la maleta que llevaría.

-Ranma ahora vuelvo, voy a por té–dije despidiéndome de el y saliendo por la puerta.

-Ok, pero no tardes, está oscureciendo.

Baje a la cocina y prepare un poco de té, lo puse en una bandeja y cuando abrí la puerta de mi habitación me vi a Ranma con unas bragas mías _** (llámenlo panti, braguitas….lo q sea) **_en sus manos, deje la bandeja de té en la mesilla de noche, primero le di una bofetada, y después le tire todo el té encima acompañado con unos kilos de insultos.

-Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka ,baaaakaaaaaa…! –le gritaba

Por la puerta apareció Kasumi, quien seguramente habría escuchado el escándalo y habría venido a ver que pasaba.

-Hay dios mío….que a pasado aquí….-dijo con una mano en la boca

-nada Kasumi….nada…. –dije suspirando

-Bueno esta bien, pero señor me deja que lave su camisa…? –dijo refiriéndose a Ranma

-Si claro, porque no….

Después de un rato de absoluto silencio, fui al baño y me encontré la camisa azul de mangas largas que llevaba puesta Ranma, minutos antes, ya estaba lavaba.

-Vaya….que rapidez –dije refiriéndome al poco tiempo que Kasumi había tardado en lavar la camisa –ja! Ahora tendré mi venganza….

**Muxhas gracias a todo el mundo que me sigue escribiendo reviews aquí dejo los agradecimientos ^^ :**

**Mechitas123 : gracias por darme ánimos, eso me ayudo a continuar y por contarme esa pequeña aventurilla con tu hija ^^**

**DULCECITO311 : tus reviews no me inspiran nada, pero me dan la fuerza para decirme a mi misma: asi hay gente que lee mi fic HAY QUE CONTINUAR!**

**97pupi : muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, realmente eres el unic que me a escrito en todos los caps, y eso me inspira y me agrada mucho, gracias por tu continuidad!**

**Heyenth: no se que decirte no te conozco demasiado, pero gracias por segui leyendo :D**

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS (ACTUALIZARE PRONTO ^^)**


	8. Venganza

**Despues de 12 horas de descanso, y que hubiese un error en el laptop y se me borrara toda la historia, ahora tengo que volver a escribirla U_ú pero bueno aquí esta, los personajes no me pertenecen y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

_Venganza:_

Tenía delante de mis narices la camisa de Ranma, el merecía una venganza y yo estaba dispuesta a dársela, me quite mi camisa, y el sostén, y me puse su camisa, cogí mis cosas las doble y salí del baño, entre en mi habitación con indiferencia, le mire de reojo para asegurarme si había llamado suficiente la atención.

Vi cómo se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía hacia a mí, me miro de arriba abajo y no pude soltar el siguiente comentario:

-Sé que soy guapa, pero por favor no me mires tanto –dije con una sonrisa picara

-Dame mi camisa –dijo secamente

-No puedo –dije aguantándome la risa

-Por? –dijo levantando una ceja y acercándose más a mi

-Porque no llevo sostén, y no querrás quitarme la única prenda de ropa que llevo no…?

Se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza, y al cabo de unos cuantos segundo me volvió a mirar a los ojos.

-Y que quieres que me ponga…?

-Bueno, tienes 3 opciones –dije con una sonrisa pícara, y mirando hacia un lateral

-Rápido, que voy a coger frio –dijo

-Bueno… la primera opción es volver a tu casa solo, y coger otra camisa, volver aquí, porque no me vas a dejar sola, pero me las apañare para volver a quitártela, la segunda opción es volver a casa así tal cual, es decir sin camiseta, y bueno… -dije moviendo la mano de forma muy segura- la tercera opción es que te deje yo algo mío –dije terminando con una sonrisa pícara.

Como veía que iba a tardar en contestar volví a l lado de mi maleta para continuar haciéndola, a los minutos, volvió a decir mirando al suelo.

-La primera opción esta eliminada, no serviría a quitar, la segunda….no se…., pero es que la tercera opción voy a ir haciendo el ridículo asique una del dos –dijo sonriendo de medio lado, y con un tono como si fuese un restaurante.

Termine de hacer mi maleta, y le informe a Kasumi que iba a volver cuando la tormenta amainara. Salimos con un ritmo bastante rápido porque en cualquier momento podría ponerse a llover.

Íbamos caminando, al lado, en silencio, yo, al menos, sentía las fulminantes miradas que la poca gente que paseaba nos miraba, bueno no me parecía extraño, el solo llevaba unos pantalones negros largos, y yo solo una camisa larga y suelta azul.

Para nuestra sorpresa se puso a llover antes de tiempo, me cogió de la mano se fue corriendo hacia debajo de un toldo de una librería que estaba abierta, pude ver cómo había un cartelito donde ponía "Debolsillo", con el impulso que habíamos cogido de la pequeña carrera, se dio la vuelta, y aun agarrándome la mano me beso, no pude reaccionar a tiempo, me tomo por sorpresa, fue de manera muy fuerte, pero poco a poco, cuando empecé a contestarle, note como dejaba de estar tenso, y en vez de agarrarme de manera tan fuerte la mano, poco a poco se convirtió en una caricia, la mano que la tenía libre la puse en su cuello, para atraerlo más a mí, en cambio el beso se había profundizado, solo nos separamos por la falta de aire.

Me miro a los ojos, me sorprendió porque no está ni un poco sonrojado, en cambio a mí me ardía la cara por el sonrojo que debía tener.

-Lo siento… -dijo agachando la cabeza

-No te disculpes –dije sonriendo, luego le volví a besar delicadamente en los labios

-Mmm… creo que debes saber que estoy prometida –volví a decir agachando la cabeza, y apoyando mis manos en su pecho.

Se rio, me volvió a mirar con una mirada tierna, y dijo –si claro, y yo soy pobre.

No llegue a comprender mucho lo que dijo pero no le hice mucho caso. Volvimos en silencio cogidos de la mano, al llegar a su casa, soltó mi mano, cosa que no me gusto, se sentía tan a gusto…

Fui a la cocina para avisarle a la , que definitivamente no me había ido, y que seguiríamos con el plan de las clases de cocina, le devolví el pijama prestado, el que había lavado Kasumi.

Volví al cuarto, y deshice la maleta, coloque unas cuantas cosas en un tocador que había cerca de la cama.

Hoy sonar una campanilla, supuse que era la llamada para cenar. Ranma vino vestido ya con el pijama, un pijama verde, con un dibujo de un dragón, yo en cambio seguía con su camisa, vinieron múltiples sirvientas y sirvieron la cena, Ranma estaba sentado en frente mía, mientras comía, notaba como me miraba, no se cortaba, le miro, y aparto la vista, cuando el me miraba, yo disimulaba, y al revés, me levante de mi silla, y me dirigí hacia la cocina, deje mi plato, y volví al comedor, sin que Ranma se diera cuenta, me coloque detrás de su silla, le abrace por la espalda, y le susurre:

-Porque me miras así?

Sin girarse dijo:

-Es que eres realmente hermosa –se giró y dijo sensualmente- es tarde vamos a dormir.

Ese comentario hizo que me sonrojara, pero me dije a mi misma que se refería a dormir los dos pero en habitaciones distintas.

-Lo he visto –dijo levantándose

-El que? –dije sonrojándome aún mas

-Eres una mal pensada, has pensado que íbamos a dormir juntos –dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado y empezando a andar hacia la zona de las habitaciones.

**Bueno seguramente el capítulo más esperado por todos ^^ actualizare pronto ya que estoy entusiasmada, y me rebosan las ideas jajaja espero sus reviews :D**


	9. La noche

**Aquí está la continuación, siento mucho la falta de palabras en algunos párrafos del capítulo anterior, esq el ordenador se ha vuelto medio loco y no sube bien el cap… bueno que lo disfruten! Cualquier duda que tengan no duden en preguntarme ^^**

Caminamos por los largos pasillos de la mansión de Ranma, estábamos caminando al lado, sin tocarnos, sin hablar… solo pensando lo ocurrido esa misma tarde, llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación, ya que estaba más cerca que la de Ranma, nos paramos en seco, y yo abrí la puerta, entre en mi habitación y me gire sosteniendo la puerta con una de mis manos y mirando al chico que tenía ante mí. Me apoye en la puerta y dije de manera sensual.

-Buenas noches, Ranma… -no pude evitar sonreír al instante al recordar lo ocurrido esa tarde.

Intento entrar pero me puse en medio impidiéndole el paso.

-Hey, no me vas a dejar entrar…? –dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Quien te crees que eres? –no pude evitar reírme

-Buenas noches Akane, y que duermas bien –dijo girándose y agitando la mano en señal de despedida.

Entre a mi cuarto me tumbe boca arriba en la cama sin quitarme la camisa azul, y empecé a pensar en lo que iba a ser de mi vida, estaba prometida con un hombre al que odiaba, por otro lado estaba completamente enamorada de otro hombre al que no hacía apenas 3 días que lo conozco, se cocinar de pena, les iba a dejar a la Sra. Giogia y a las demás sirvientas la cocina echa un desastre, mi prometido volvería dentro de 6 días, y dentro de 5 meses me iba a casar…. Que iba a hacer, mi vida es un desastre….

Me incorpore, y me puse mi pijama habitual amarillo **(el de la serie, y el del principio del fanfic) **me metí dentro de la cama, al parecer había empezado la tormenta que anunciaron hace unos días, ya que llovía de manera exagerada fuera y habían truenos y relámpagos , desde pequeña los odiaba, que se le iba a hacer?

Otro trueno interrumpía mis sueños, me estremecí, no se porque les tengo tanto miedo, es un hecho de la naturaleza, pero soy así, me dan miedo muchas cosas estúpidas, me levante de la cama, iría a la cocina a ver si tomándome un vaso de té o de agua se me pasaba esto.

Salí de mi cuarto, y me dirigí a la cocina, supuse que no había nadie despierto ya que todas las luces estaban apagadas, cogí un vaso y me acerque al grifo lo llene de agua y me lo vivió lentamente, sonó otro trueno y acto seguido una fuerte luz se vio por la ventanas, de la impresión casi se me cae el vaso de agua al suelo, lo vacié del agua que quedaba, y lo deje encima de la mesa, volví lentamente hacia mi habitación, a este paso no conseguiría dormirme…

Me pare delante de mi puerta, mire hacia el fondo del pasillo, hacia la parte donde se encontraba la habitación de Ranma, seguí caminando con una mano en el pecho, donde estaba mi alocado corazón quien no paraba de latir. Abrí la puerta sigilosamente, y me metí dentro de su habitación, era más grande que la mía, y se nota que era de alguien masculino, habían varias vitrinas con trofeos, a la derecha había otra puerta donde supongo que llevaba a un baño privado, y en el centro una cama más grande de lo normal pero no llegaba a ser de matrimonio.

-_No sé si esto está bien…-_pensé

Seguí caminando hasta quedarme al lado de la cama de él, quien dormía plácidamente hacia arriba, la camisa del pijama levemente levantada dejando ver el principio de su barriga y su ombligo, un brazo por detrás de la cabeza, y el otro encima de su pecho.

Me senté en el borde de la cama, y susurre:

-Ranma, Ranma…. Estas despierto…?

Se retorció un poco y dijo algo que no alcance a escuchar claramente. Puse mi mano encima de su barriga y la agite un poco, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se moviera. Vi como abria lentamente esos preciosos ojos, y me miraba, aun en la oscuridad pude apreciar su expresión de duda.

-A…Akane…? –dijo incorporándose un poco

-Sí, soy yo… es que no puedo dormir…. –dije un poco avergonzada mirando el suelo.

Se sentó en la cama, y encendió una pequeña lamparita que había en la mesilla de noche, me miro de manera tierna y prosiguió:

-Y eso a que se debe…?

-Pues… es que les tengo miedo a los truenos, y bueno… no podía dormir y pensé venir aquí…

-Asique tu eres la misma Akane, que hace unas horas me hecho de su habitación, y ahora vienes a hablar con migo?

-Sí, sí y si…. Pero no me lo restriegues…

-Y que propones que hagamos…? –dijo rascándose la cabeza

-Podríamos hablar un poco…. –dije sonrojada ante tales atrevimientos de mi parte

Se sentó en la cama y dijo

-Me parece bien… de que quieres hablar…?

-Bueno… hagamos un juego, yo te pregunto algo y tu contestas y luego al revés, de acuerdo?

-Vale empieza

-Mmmm…. Como has conseguido todos esos trofeos…?

-Soy campeón mundial de las Artes Marciales 5 años consecutivos

-Valla que sorpresa, yo también las practico, pero no soy la mejor que digamos… te toca –dije mirándole fijamente a los ojos

-Okey… Siempre has tenido el pelo corto?

-No siempre no, 2 o 3 semanas antes de conocerte, una amiga me reto a cortármelo corto, y como nunca le digo que no a un reto lo hice –dije de manera rápida y segura

-Asique nunca rechazas un reto no…? Bien te reto a quedarte, aquí y dormir con migo esta noche

Me sonroje de manera excesiva al oír eso

-Venga no te asustes no voy a hacer nada, si quieres yo duermo en el suelo –dijo mirándome de manera tierna

-Bueno, pues entonces acepto –dije soltando una pequeña risita

Se levantó de la cama, cogió un cojín que había en el suelo y se tumbó en el suelo con este debajo de la cabeza.

-Señorita, ya tiene su lugar –dijo refiriéndose a la cama que había dejado libre

Me tumbe, y olí detenidamente la almohada, esta tenía su olor impregnado, me puse en un borde de la cama mirándole, como había reaccionado ante mi interrupción a media noche, exactamente a las 3 de la madrugada.

Vi como intentaba acomodarse en el frio suelo, ante este acto, y de fondo más relámpagos y truenos, me levante y le susurre al oído:

-La Señorita Tendo está dispuesta a compartir su recién prestada cama con el Señor Saotome –acto seguido le di un beso en la mejilla

Me volví a tumbar yendo a la otra parte de la cama dejándole a el espacio, cerré los ojos y sentí como alguien se metía dentro de las sabanas y colocaba su cabeza en la almohada. Me acerque a él, y susurre:

-Ranma… tu y yo que somos exactamente…?

Me acaricio la mejilla y dijo

-Qué más da lo que seamos, si mientras tanto estamos a gusto

Esa frase no me convenció demasiado, pero me quede cayada. Se oyó otro trueno pero este muchísimo más fuerte que los anteriores, me acerque rápidamente abrazándole por el cuello.

-Te pregunto eso, porque no hace apenas 3 días que te conozco y ya estoy durmiendo en la misma cama que tú, y no se apenas nada sobre ti –dije enterrando mi cara es su pecho

-Pero a diferencia de otras personas yo soy de confiar no?

-No, siempre serás un pervertido y un extraño para mi

-Pues, nadie te enseño a no hablar con extraños…?

-No estoy hablando, solo me estoy asegurando de con quien voy a pasar esta noche…

Diciendo esto me quede dormida en sus brazos, aspirando su aroma masculino y disfrutando de su compañía.

**Bueno aquí acaba este capítulo ^^ , espero impaciente sus reviews, aquí les dejo mi dirección de correo por si me quieren preguntar algo o simplemente darme ideas para seguir este fanfic- elepelorie :D Chaooo Besos XXX**


	10. A Media Noche

**Aquí está la continuación de esta bonita historia, ya sabéis que los personajes no me pertenecen y todo eso no? Bueno gracias a todos por seguí escribiéndome reviews (en el anterior capitulo había un error mi dirección de correo es: elepeloire ^^**

_A media noche:_

Tenía mucho calor, intentaba moverme, pero unas grandes cadenas me sujetaban, abro los ojos, y veo que estoy sentada en una silla, levante la vista y me encontré a Ranma y a Kuno, los dos con los brazos cruzados, cuando una voz proveniente de algún lado dice:

-Akane, escoge… no puedes vivir con los dos…

-N-no puedo… si escojo a Kuno sé que no voy a ser feliz, pero no defraudaría a mi difunta familia, si elijo a Ranma no sé si voy a ser feliz, no le conozco demasiado…

Oigo unos pasos, que se acercan a mí, veo aparecer a Ryoga, parece que esta agitado

-Akane por favor cásate con migo te amo con locura por favor…

-Ryoga yo lo siento… pero…

Alguien me toca la espalda, alguien está detrás de mí, me giro y veo a Ukyo

-Akane, porque solo te siguen a ti? Yo también soy guapa… pero porque solo a ti… sabes eres una mala amiga, sabes perfectamente que me gusta Ryoga y tú no haces más que coquetear con el…

-Por favor escucharme –noto como unas lágrimas salen de mi rostro, de pronto me doy cuenta que estoy sola, nadie me tiende un hombro para llorar a gusto

Todo se vuelve oscuro, estoy completamente sola, sin nadie a quien contarle mis secretos, siento algo en mi interior, ya no hay razón por la cual vivir…

Abro mis ojos, y solo puedo ver a pesar de la oscuridad una tela verde delante mía, siento el rastro de algunas en mis mejillas, me intento mover, pero no puedo, muevo mis manos hacia delante y empujo lo que me está agarrando tan fuerte, suena un relámpago y después el trueno, la habitación entera se ilumina, y entonces recuerdo, todo a sido una pesadilla, pero parecía tan real…

Me muevo y puedo ver, levantando la cabeza, que Ranma me estaba abrazando, se siente tan bien, pero tengo mucho calor necesito moverme.

-Ranma…Ranma… me abrazas muy fuerte –dije lo más sensual que pude

Veo como abre esos ojos por segunda vez en el día, baja la cabeza, y ve que nuestros cuerpos están totalmente pegados, y con sus brazos me está presionando contra su pecho.

Siento como se da la vuelta rápidamente, intentando esconder el sonrojo, aunque no le sirvió de nada ya que se lo vi. Levantarme otra vez fue como cuando te quitan una carga material de encima es decir, me sentí totalmente libre, me di la vuelta, y me erguí, me puse de pie al lado de la cama, empecé a caminar hacia el baño privado de su habitación, encendí la luz, y me eche agua por la cara, mire al espejo.

-_Parecemos una pareja de re recién casados… -_ante este comentario me colore, y instantáneamente pensé en aquella pesadilla, realmente no sabía lo que iba a hacer.

Camine hacia la cama, ante de haber apagado la luz del baño, me volví a tumbar, pero esta vez en un lateral de la cama, ya que esa parte estaba menos caliente, enseguida sentí como el otro habitante de esa habitación, se movía por debajo de las sabanas y me abrazaba por la espalda… Y así, por segunda vez, me vuelvo a quedar dormida en esos fuertes brazos.

Abro los ojos, y noto como Ranma seguía abrazándome de esa manera, me intento levantar pero vuelve a ser imposible.

-Ranma, me has vuelto a abrazar muy fuerte…

-Lo se… llevo rato despierto… -dijo con indiferencia

-Pues si ves que me quiero levantar porque no me sueltas?

Me atrae más a él, y me susurra al oído de manera muy sensual

-Porque eres un vicio al que me he vuelto adicto –esto me produjo un escalofrío que me erizo por completo.

-Bueno, pero quiero ir a desayunar –dije moviéndome, aunque mis movimientos e intentos fueran en vano

Me abrazo más haciendo que nos juntáramos más, y me volvió a susurrar:

-El Señor solo aceptara soltar a la bella dama, si esta acepta tener una cita con él.

Esas palabras hicieron que se me derritiera el corazón, estaba empezando a ver la parte tierna del frio Saotome.

-La Señorita acepta –acto seguido me soltó, y me puse de pie, iba a salir por la puerta para ir a mi cuarto, cuando me volví a acercar a la cama, y sin llegar a tumbarme del todo, le dije al oído:

-Va a venir el Señor Saotome a desayunar, o la dulce Señorita le tiene que obligar –a continuación le di un beso en la mejilla

Me cogió del brazo, estirándome haciendo que cayese encima de él, intente levantarme pero hasta con una sola mano me superaba en fuerzas, apoye mis manos en su pecho, con los ojos abiertos como platos, me miro y susurro:

-Prefiero que la señorita me obligue, que vas a hacer ahora…?

-Pues, muy fácil, si no vienes a desayunar ahora mismo, hoy no tenemos una cita –dije de forma segura, cerrando los ojos

-Eee… eso no es justo, ya me dijiste antes que saldríamos –dijo como un niño pequeño

-La vida no es justa pequeño Ranma –dije riéndome

Volvió a tirar de mí, colocándome yo debajo de él, cosa que hizo que me sonrojase.

-Se está usted dando cuenta señorita, que parecemos una pareja de recién casados…?

Esto hizo que me levantara rápidamente, roja como un tomate, y saliendo de la habitación de un portazo.

Mientras iba caminando por el pasillo, de manera rápida y avergonzada, oí como Ranma salía de la habitación, y me seguía por detrás intentando disculparse.

-Oye, espera Akane, espera, no lo dije enserio –a continuación agarro mi brazo, como hace un momento en la habitación, me gire de manera brusca dispuesta a decirle un par de cosas, pero lo único que recibí fue otro beso, con una mano me sujetaba por detrás el cuello, y la que antes estaba en mi brazo ahora estaba en mis caderas, poco a poco empecé a corresponderle, pero volvía tardar al igual que aquella vez en la librería. Me separe porque yo seguía enfadada, me miro con una mirada juguetona, y acercaba otra vez su cara a la mía, como cuando yo la apartaba él se acercaba eso hizo que perdiéramos el equilibrio, y el encima mía, y acabo por besarme otra vez pero ahora en el suelo.

Escuche los pasos de la Sra. Giogia acercarse, pero como mis labios estaban ocupados en los de Ranma, lo le pude avisar

**Y ya está uff… cada vez los hago más larguitos… U_U lo se lose… estaréis pensando, pues si que ha puesto está a Ranma muy lanzado, en cambio en la serie, es muy tímido, bueno tengo dos razones 1-. Tiene 18 años entonces ya no es un niño como en la serie y 2-. Que tenía ganas de que hubiera una escena de amor entre estos dos u_ú**

**Bueno espero sus reviews XD**


	11. La Cita

**Aquí viene la continuación de "A Media Noche" , gracias por los recibimientos de esta historia, gracias nunca supe que le gustaría a tanta gente, pero prosigamos, aquí se la dejo:**

_La Cita:_

_Escuche los pasos de la Sra. Giogia acercarse, pero como mis labios estaban ocupados en los de Ranma, lo le pude avisar._

-Ranma! –dije mirándole a los ojos cuando el separo sus labios de los míos, no volví a emitir palabra alguna porque notaba la presencia de la Sra. Giogia detrás de mí, asique inclinando un poco la cabeza, le indique a Ranma, que había alguien mirándonos.

-Buenos días tenga usted Sra. Giogia - dijo levantando también la cabeza, y sonriéndole.

-Buenos días tenga usted también Señor Saotome –y diciendo eso se retiró.

Después de unos minutos en silencio mirándonos a los ojos, interrumpí el silencio de manera brusca:

-Que acaba de ocurrir….? –dije con la mirada puesta en sus ojos

-Pues que le e dado buenos días, o acaso eres tonta…? –dijo con indiferencia, pero aun si levantarse del suelo, teniéndome atrapada debajo de el

-No! Claro que no soy tonta!, pero acaso no ves que me refiero, no a lo que tu as dicho, sino a lo que ella ha visto?, que les diremos ahora? –dije intentando levantas con mis manos a Ranma.

Me cogió ambas muñecas con sus manos, y las retiro hacia atrás, quedándonos el encima mía, yo indefensa, y a solo unos centímetros de separación –no querías que fuésemos algo…? –dijo acercándose a mi oído, con un tono sensual- pues lo seremos, les diremos que somos pareja, y acaso no es cierto eso mi Señorita…?

Me sonroje, la verdad podía llegar a ser muy romántico cuando quería, y pensar que hace unos minutos le quería matar por la vergüenza que me hizo pasar, con aquel comentario de los recién casados.

-Bueno Ranma como no te quites, voy a acabar cancelando nuestra cita, asique quítate de encima por favor… -dije apartando mi cabeza y apoyándola en el suelo.

-Como usted desee –dijo soltando mis muñecas, y levantándose, a continuación me tendió la mano. Se la sujete con fuerza y me levanto del suelo.

-Sabes que…? –Dije mirándole tiernamente- con todo este lio se me ha quitado el hambre… -dije esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, me cogió el mentón, y me levanto ligeramente la cabeza.

-Nunca le sonrías a otro hombre, porque quiero que esa sonrisa sea solo para mi… sé que pensaras que soy un avaricioso, o quizás un pervertido, pero es que esa sonrisa me vuelve loco…

-Ranma… -dije en un susurro

El contacto visual acabo entre nosotros dos, me gire y le dije volviendo a girar la cabeza:

-Bueno entonces dentro de media hora nos vemos fuera- así que continué andando por el pasillo e ingrese en mi habitación.

Abrí mi maleta, y saque un vestido blanco sin mangas, blanco, que me llegaba un poco más alto de las rodillas, en la cintura un lazo celeste, que ceñía el vestido a mi cuerpo, y por la espalda este lazo se cerraba, y luego un sombrero con una cinta rosa, a pesar, de estar en medio de una tormenta, hoy parecía que había aclarado, incluso que se diría que hacia un poco de calor.

Salí de mi cuarto cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas, y salí a la entrada de la Mansión Saotome, observe los grandes jardines que habían a mi alrededor, me fije en la tierra del suelo, que estaba aun húmeda por la gran lluvia de ayer, me dirigí hacia el estanque me senté, en un banco de madera, y me puse a observar como los peces saltaban y volvían a caer al agua, estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos cuando sentí una mano de hombre en mi hombro, me diré y encontré a Ranma, vestido con una camisa blanca sin mangas, unos pantalones azules largos, y la camiseta poseía los botones dorados.

-Valla Ranma, tardas más que una mujer –dije esbozando una sonrisa

-Bueno… un hombre también tiene que estar elegante no…? –dijo volviéndome a tender la mano.

La sujete con fuerza, y me levante del banco, así salimos de la casa Saotome, los dos cogidos de las manos, y como una verdadera pareja de enamorados.

Estuvimos caminando en silencio durante aproximadamente unos 10 min. , cuando Ranma se paró, en frente de una cafetería.

-Vamos a desayunar… estar de acuerdo…? –dijo por fin hablando y mirándome a la cara.

-Si claro, además empiezo a tener hambre ^^ -dije sonriéndole

Entramos a la cafetería, era pequeña, y muy acogedora, al entrar lo primero que se veía fue una barra, con un viejo anciano, fregando una copa por dentro con un trapo de cocina, a la derecha habían varias mesas, y en la barra un hombre tomando un café, y leyendo el periódico, nos sentamos en una de las mesas, y enseguida vino el anciano camarero:

-Que van a pedir…? –dijo con apenas un hilillo de voz

-Yo voy a pedir un café con leche, y un par de tostadas con aceite y sal, y la señorita… -dijo lo último mirándome.

-Yo tomare un café cortado, y un bollo relleno de crema –dije sonriéndole al anciano.

-Bien ahora se lo traigo –así se retiro

-Akane… -dijo mirándome-te he dicho que no le sonrías a ningún otro hombre… -en su rostro empezó a salir una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Perdona….? Osea que ahora no le puedo sonreír a nadie que no seas tú...? –dije con un ligero tono de enfado.

-Sí, eso es lo que he dicho, ya que somos novios, lo le puedes ir enseñando a cualquiera, ese tesoro que tienes por sonrisa –dijo elegantemente, y echándose hacia atrás el flequillo con la mano.

Me sonroje ante ese comentario, él era el primer novio que había tenido, y a él le parecía tan normal… como si llevásemos semanas, incluso meses saliendo.

-Valla… la Señorita Tendo, se sonroja continuamente, pero no dice lo que siente… como una autentica princesa que ha estado encerrada, en una torre durante toda su vida, y que ahora un galán caballero le ha rescatado de ese sufrimiento –volvió a decir con total comodidad y seguridad en sus palabras.

-Si te digo la verdad… así ha sido toda mi vida… -vi cómo se sorprendía ante ese comentario, supongo que no se lo esperaba- siempre he estado protegida por mis padres, como en una torre, pero cuando ellos murieron tuve tanto miedo del mundo exterior, que no me atreví a enfrentar lo que me rodeaba… -dije agachando mi rostro, y ocultando mis ojos bajo mi azulado flequillo- y si… tu eres ese galán caballero, quien me ha sacado de mi encerramiento, mostrándome la belleza del mundo…

Sentí como se acercaba a mí, y me abrazaba, seguramente se había dado cuenta de las lágrimas que ahora bajaban por mis mejillas. Fue un abrazo cálido, el cual demostraba amor, pero ahora un amor fraternal.

Vino el anciano, con nuestros pedidos en sus manos, pero nos vio de esa manera, asique solo se quedó callado al lado de la mesa donde estábamos abrazados.

Ranma se levantó, mientras a mi aun me caían lagrimas las cuales no cesaban.

-Al final, no nos quedamos a comer, aquí tiene –dejo un billete en la mesa, se volvió a acercar a mí, me paso por detrás de los hombros su brazo, y me levante siguiéndole el paso. Mire a la mesa, y vi que Ranma había dejado un billete de 10.000 yenes, para algo que nos debería ver costado apenas 10 yenes.

Salimos del local, él abrazándome de manera protectora, y yo llorando sin consuelo alguno.

Llegamos a un parque, me deje guiar por el quien me sentó en un banco de madera, y él se arrodillaba delante de mí, frote mis ojos, para evitar que se escapasen más lágrimas.

-Akane, mírame… -dijo colocando sus manos en mis muslos

Le mire fijamente, él se encontraba a menor altura, ya que estaba arrodillado, levanto su mano, y con su pulgar interrumpió que una lagrima rebelde callera al suelo.

-Lo siento no era mi intención… -dijo con lastima.

De repente una fuerza se apodero de mí, esa fuerza que no lleva a cometer cosas que no queremos hacer, empecé a temblar, ahora comprendía ese sueño que había tenido esa noche, estaba sola, como en una torre abandonada, nadie me tendía su hombro para llorar, pero entonces apareció el, el caballero que llego hasta mi ventana, escalando y superando todas las dificultades, y atravesó, la fría y gruesa pared que cubría mi corazón.

Abrí mis brazos y le abrace por el cuello, y empezando a llorar como si no hubiera mañana. Se levantó, se sentó a mi lado. Mientras yo seguía llorando, sin saber el realmente porque, el correspondió a mi abrazo.

Después de unos minutos, mi llanto ceso poco a poco, cuando pude hablar dije:

-Menuda cita te estoy dando… -dije riéndome un poco al final.

-Si te digo la verdad, esta es la mejor cita que he tenido, si me sincero, la única que he tenido –dijo de forma tierna.

Me separe lentamente, de su cuello, donde había reposado mi cabeza todo este tiempo.

-Akane, me podrías decir el porque…. Perdona no debería haber preguntado esto…

Le calle, con el dedo posándolo en sus labios- Shh… no digas nada, si quieres te lo contare todo, pero ahora déjame disfrutar de nuestra cita…-dije volviendo a recostar mi cabeza en su hombro.

Después de varios minutos volví a decir:

-Si quieres podemos tener otra cita mañana o pasado, ya que en esta no es que hayamos echo mucho…

-No te preocupes mi dulce Akane, contigo todas las citas que quieras… -dijo acariciando mi pelo, y apoyando su cabeza en la mía.

Es sol se ocultó por el ocaso, dejando como resultado una placida noche, refrescante y unas nubes amenazantes, sentí como Ranma me cogía en brazos, como aquella vez que me llevo a su casa por primera vez. Empezó a caminar un poco, cogió impulso y continúo saltando de tejado en tejado.

**Quien diría, Akane tiene un trauma, bueno espero que empecéis a ver, todas las similitudes de la historia, con el cuento ese de la princesa en la torre, este cap ha sido más largo, ya que yo misma me encerré en mi habitación y empecé a escribir como una loca, escuchando la canción de "Bleedind Love" **

**PD: el bar, donde entran esta basado en hechos reales, es decir, es un bar de donde yo vivo, jajaja bueno espero sus reviews ^^**


	12. Lo que Me Paso

**Gracias por vuestros reviews, que me animan a continuar, en este cap, descubriremos porque Akane se puso así en el bar. Que lo disfruten!**

_Lo que me pasó:_

Seguía sintiendo los saltos que daba Ranma, abrí un poco los ojos y le pude ver a él, con una mirada seria mirando al horizonte, me sonreír para mí misma, ahora si tenía un hombro, o más bien un hombre donde poder llorar, y en el que poder confiar.

Note que tomaba un camino diferente, veía su casa por la parte izquierda, pero él estaba yendo, por la parte… trasera.

-Porque vas por aquí…? –dije en apenas un susurro.

-Valla has despertado –dijo mirándome y con una sonrisa tierna- no querrás que nos vean así…? Que van a pensar de nosotros? –volvió a pronunciar sin separar la vista de mí, repitiendo las palabras que yo había dicho esa mañana.

Entramos por la ventana de su cuarto, donde habíamos dormido la noche anterior, me soltó, y me depositó en la cama, sentada, me volvió a mirar tiernamente y dijo:

-Vas a volver a dormir conmigo en esta cálida, confortable, y bonita habitación con baño propio, o quieres ir a la tuya, fría, incomoda, y solitaria…?

No pude evitar soltar una sonrisa, sus bromas siempre estaban en el momento exacto.

-Dormiría contigo, incluso si esta fuera la habitación mala –dije levantándome de la cama y apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho y acariciando su mejilla- bueno voy a por mis cosas, ahora vengo.

Salí de su cuarto, fui al mío, me lave los dientes, y me puse mi pijama, me mire a mí misma al espejo que estaba al lado de la cómoda, y me sonreí a mí misma para darme fuerzas.

Salí de mi cuarto, y me dirigí al de Ranma, encontré la puerta abierta, asome la cabeza, y le vi a él, solo con unos boxers.

-Ranma cúbrete! Y que es eso de dejar la puerta abierta? –dije tapándole con mi mano mientras avanzaba hasta la cama, y claramente sonrojada.

-Ya voy…. Es que tenía mucho calor… -dijo, luego se pudo el pijama verde, con trozos de carne japonesa, y entro al baño.

Me tumbe en la cama, en el mismo lado donde había dormido la otra vez, apoye la cabeza en la almohada, y cerré los ojos durante un momento, pensando cómo le iba a explicar a Ranma, el porque me había puesto a llorar y todo eso. De un momento a otro sentí el olor de unas galletas con trozos de chocolate.

Abrí los ojos, y me encontré a Ranma, con el codo apoyado en la almohada, y la mano en su mejilla, con una sonrisa como un niño, y en su mano esa galleta, cerca de mi nariz, que había provocado producirme hambre, lo que era normal ya que llevaba un día sin comer.

Cogí esa galleta y me la acerque mordiéndola lentamente, y mirándole a los ojos –Oye… cuando has ido a por las galletas…?

-Pues si mal no recuerdo, cuando te tumbaste sonrojada, y cerastes los ojos durante "un instante" –lo último lo dijo de manera irónica- está preparada la Señorita para decirle al Señor su problema…?

Me acerque a él y escondí mi rostro en su pecho- Bueno por donde empiezo…? Mm… -dije dudando- será mejor empezar desde el principio…Cuando yo era una niña, sin preocupaciones y sin tipo de problema, observe a pesar de mi poca capacidad de entendimiento que mi madre, se debilitaba día a día, cada día la veía más pálida, hasta una tarde después de salir de la escuela, muy alegre ya que le había un dibujo precioso para que se mejorase, mi padre me llevo al hospital, no entendía lo que pasaba, pero como buena y educada hija, no hablaba solo le acompañaba, pero cuando vi al cuerpo de mi madre inerte, en aquella camilla, y como mi padre la cubría con una manta por encima, mientras pronunciaba unas palabras que no llegue a escuchar, lo entendí, en ese instante lo entendí todo, me sentí culpable por no haber cuidado a mi madre, mientras ella hacia todos sus esfuerzos por no mostrarse débil ante mí, después de unas semanas era una niña completamente diferente, apenas comía, era muy seria, ya no sonreía, era una niña "adulta" , si se puede decir así… -hice una pausa para coger aire, mientras notaba como Ranma me acariciaba el pelo- Mi padre un día desapareció, las criadas de mi casa y yo, creíamos que se había ido en un viaje para meditar o algo así, pero días más tarde vino el siguiente titular en el periódico "_Se hay al millonario Tendo Soun, en una montaña a las afueras de Nerima, muerto sin ningún tipo de marca de agresividad, la policía cree que se debe a un acto de suicidio_"… Sí, mi padre se suicidó semanas después de la muerte de mi madre, no debía soportar el dolor, pero sus actos provocaron dejarme sola ante el mundo, ya no tenía un hombro en el que llorar, asique a partir de ese día, me volví distante, oía rumores sobre mí, sobre que estaba casada con la muerte o tonterías de ese tipo que se inventa la gente, pero a mí me daba igual, yo solo quería encontrar una cura ante ese sufrimiento, me aislé del mundo, elimine cualquier sentimiento de amor, amistad o cualquiera que se le pareciera… Hasta un día que salí a pasear… -Ranma no me dejo acabar la frase y dijo después de mi:

-Y me encontraste… -dijo con una mirada tierna, y con los ojos ligeramente… espera…. húmedos?

-Así es, a partir de ese día, esa barrera de cristal y hielo alrededor de mi corazón se derritieron con el calor del amor, y la compañía…

-Estas diciendo que estas enamorada de mi…?

-No… -dije con una pequeña risa- yo nunca he dicho eso

-Valla no sabía que usted tenía un pasado tan parecido al mío Señorita…-volvió a decir después de unos minutos en silencio.

-Parecido? –levante mi vista mirándole a los ojos por primera vez desde que había comenzado aquella larga conversación.

-Sí, parecido mi dulce dama, me ocurrió algo muy parecido, estaba yo un día, en mi humilde casa, en ese entonces no era rico, con mi familia, mi hermano, mi padre, y mi madre, ya no recuerdo bien lo que celebrábamos, pero me acuerdo de una vela, una vela que acabo de una cortina haciendo que toda la casa se incendiara, mi hermano era un recién nacido, asique lo primero que pensé es romper la ventana, y salir con él en brazos, vi a mi padre salir, con muchas quemaduras, le vi llorando, y muy preocupado, y entonces me di cuenta mi madre seguía dentro, asique sin pensármelo ingrese en la ardiente casa para salvarla, aunque apenas fuese un niño de 6 años, le vi debajo de una viga de madera en llamas, con la pierna debajo de ese enorme peso, le podría haber salvado perfectamente, pero entonces entro mi padre, y hablo algo con ella, a lo que solo pude oír una de las frases que dijo mi madre: _Llévate a Ranma, él es más importante._ Asique mi padre me salvo dejándole a ella dentro, al cabo de unas horas mi padre murió debido a las quemaduras, entonces al igual que a ti- dijo acariciándome la mejilla- me volví frio, y únicamente centrándome en algo en el que no necesitaba seres querido ni nada parecido: Las Artes Marciales.

-Pues sí que es parecida… -dije elevando mi vista y mirándole a los ojos, poco a poco note como los dos nos acercábamos lentamente, hasta fundirnos en un dulce y cálido beso, este no fue como los otros sorprendentes, e indeciso, este fue un beso en el que los dos participamos y simplemente fue mágico, un beso en el que se demostraba todo lo que sentíamos uno por el otro, cuando nos separamos dije muy levemente:

-Hay mucho que no sabes sobre mi Saotome…

**Aquí estaaaa, uff porfin esto me costó mucho no sabía como expresar todo… mientras escribía, tengo que confesar que empeze a llorar un poco… jaja**

**Hora: 1:32 de la madrugada (mirar a que horas escribo para vosotros) ¬¬**

**Cancion de fondo: Ranma AMV Cinderella**

**Espero impaciente sus reviews **


	13. La Visita

**Lo siento lo siento y… lo siento, tarde tanto en actualizar porq me fui de campamento y cuando volví no me venía la inspiración y no tenía tiempo para ponerme a escribir… pero aquí estoy! (ahora pensareis: de campamento? Pues si la autora de este fanfic-**** yo, tiene solo 14 años pero bueno… continuemos… después me puse enfermita y con el comienzo del instituto… no he tenido mucho tiempo…**

_La Visita:_

Me desperté temprano por la mañana, me retorcí en la cama y me di cuenta de que Ranma no estaba, me incorpore, sentándome en el borde de la cama y de desperece estirando los brazos y soltando un largo bostezo, mire por uno de los balcones del cuarto de Ranma, y ahí le vi entrenando solo con unos pantalones largos a pesar de ser principios de Febrero, fui al balo y cogí una toalla, y la camisa azul de Ranma, que semanas antes le había robado poniéndomela yo.

Baje al jardín, y estuve escondida durante unos minutos detrás de un árbol admirándole en silencio.

-Cuanto tiempo vas a seguir detrás del árbol Akane? –dijo lanzando una patada al aire y con la voz entrecortada debido al cansancio- ya llevas ahí un rato.

Salí de mi escondite totalmente sonrojada, desde cuando sabia de mi presencia…?

Me acerque a él, se giró y dejo de practicar, con la toalla empecé a secar el sudor de su cara, mientras Ranma recuperaba el aliento.

-Desde hace cuánto tiempo sabes que estaba ahí…?

-Pues desde que te asomaste por la ventana y bajaste, tienes que sabes que los artistas marciales captamos cualquier presencia.

-Ajam… -dije apartando la toalla y dándole su camisa- toma ponte la camisa, vamos a desayunar…?- me contesto asintiendo.

Me di la vuelta y seguí caminando lentamente hacia el edificio, disfrutando de la brisa tan refrescante que acariciaba mis mejillas, cuando sentí un peso sobre mi espalda, gire la cabeza y me encontré a Ranma tirado sobre mí con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro.

-Ra - -Raanmaa! –dije totalmente sonrojada por aquel contacto- ponte la camisa de una vez!

-Pero no prefieres que este así…? –dijo de manera sensual a mii oído, provocándome un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo

-Nooo! –diciendo esto salí corriendo, más bien, huyendo, de ese vergonzoso momento.

Mientras desayunábamos los dos en silencio, y siempre de la misma manera: uno enfrente del otro, yo tostadas con aceite y sal, el tostadas con mermelada, yo mirando por la ventana, y el leyendo el periódico, y de vez en cuando lanzándome miradas fulminantes con esos mares por ojos.

-A la hora de comer va a venir mi tío –dijo sin interés en la voz, y de una manera que me sobresalto debido al silencio que acaba de romper de repente

-De acuerdo, hay algo q deba saber…? –dije dejando la tostada en el plato

-No le gustan las chicas, asique no le hagas caso si se pone borde, llámale siempre de usted…y… bueno lo demás ya lo iras viendo –dijo alzando la vista para mirarme a los ojos.

Después del desayuno subí a mi cuarto, al que no había entrado desde la cita del anterior día, me puse unos shorts azules marino de tallaje alto _**(N/A: de tallaje alto son de esos que llegan hasta por encima del ombligo, y hacen las piernas más largas) **_y una camisa voluminosa amarilla, fui al baño situado en el pasillo, y me hice un recogido en el pelo, dejando lucir mi cuello.

Fue una mañana tranquila, mire el calendario, y vi que los días habían pasado mañana volvería mi…. Prometido…

_-Tendré que ir acostumbrándome-_ pensé-.

Vi la maleta que había traído debajo de la cama, la cogí, i a puse encima de esta, aunque no había sacado apenas cosas, tenía que ir pensando en volver a hacerla otra vez. Mire el reloj a lo que me di cuenta de que el tío de Ranma llegaría en cualquier momento, asique me puse un vestido blanco de tubo, ajustado, con un cinturón en la cintura.

Mientras pensaba todo esto y me vestía, sonó el timbre de la casa, debía ser el tío de Ranma. Salí de mi cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de mí y me dirigí hacia la entrada.

Abrí la puerta lentamente, con una de mis sonrisas, entro de la forma más poco correcta un hombre con bigote y gafas, de baja estatura, iba fumando una pipa, y vestía con una gabardina, me miro como si de una esclava me tratase, y siguió su camino atravesando el hall, supongo que buscando a su sobrino, Ranma.

En ese instante entro por una de las puertas Ranma, con un esmoquin con cola de pingüino, muy elegante para mi gusto, pero no le quitaba el ser guapo y atractivo, y tener ese cuerpo…

_-Akane! Que estás pensando!? –_me abofetee mentalmente

Pasamos al comedor principal, donde ya estaba aquella larga mesa, lista con un mantel y con todo tipo de cubertería. Pronto llegaron todo tipo de sirvientes, vestidos de manera más elegante de lo habitual, si eso era posible.

Comíamos en silencio, una sopa de pollo y demás verduras, hasta que Ranma dijo rompiendo el silencio:

-Tío, ella es Akane, mi novia

Note que mis mejillas ardían, ese comentario realmente no me lo esperaba, pero no me enfureció, cosa que también me sorprendió, quizás no era tan malo ser la novia de ese "pervertido´´

-Asique es otro de tus ligues de una noche, esos de si te e visto no te conozco –dijo su tío dejando de comer y mirándonos a los dos por encima de sus gafas –cuando la he visto antes creía que era una sirvienta.

Eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso, con quien se pensaba que estaba hablando?! Con la mismísima primogénita de la dinastía Tendo. Me levante de golpe, empujando la silla hacia atrás con mis piernas, y exclame –Óigame usted, si no le gusto tráteme más cortésmente, porque me parece que mi familia es más importante que la de usted… Y buenas noches.

Diciendo esto me retire, fui a la puerta de atrás, donde estaba el estaque, donde esta semana siempre me escapaba cuando Ranma me buscaba por alguna tontería, como: Dónde había puesto su almohada, o sus camisas o… no se…. La nevera…pues eso tonterías!

Estuve allí un rato observando como los peces Koi saltaban para cazas mosquitos, no sé exactamente en qué momento anocheció, ni en qué momento Ranma se acercó a mí por detrás y me abrazo apoyando su cabeza en la mía, solo cuando dejó caer su peso me di cuenta de ello.

Estuvimos un rato acaramelados con algún que otro pequeño mimo, hasta que me digné a decir:

-Ya se ha ido tu AMABLE tío? –resalte la palabra amable para hacerle caer que no me había agradado mucho su presencia, aunque eso era más que obvio.


End file.
